Detective y fugitiva
by GWEN-sama33
Summary: El Cid tendrá que viajar a Londres para atrapar a una fugitiva llamada Nory , que roba comida para alimentar a unas niñas que han sido victimas de acoso sexual y por eso la acusan de ser una criminal y ella por medio de Cid , piensa conseguir su libertad , aunque enfrente muchas cosas malas , y surgirá un nuevo amor entre este detective y la fugitiva


Nota : saludos , damas y caballeros ( hay que fresa ) y bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic de mi fabuloso signo que es capricornio y espero que visiten mi fic y le den un buen comentario

bueno no los aburro mas y buenos días

Pareja principal : El Cid X Oc ( quien sabe que mujer le toque )

Rated : M ( por lemones fuertes , malas palabras , crímenes , celos y esperanzas )

Resumen : El Cid se enamorará de una delincuente que es buscada en toda Inglaterra , es ahí donde Cid fue asignado a atraparla , él junto a Sisifo están como detectives para encontrar a esta mujer , a la supuesta delincuente mas buscada , aunque ella roba para alimentar a un grupo de niñas que ella las salvo de ser violadas por hombres de malas intenciones

Pensamientos : meh

Datos de la mujer

Nombre : Nory Nyuller

Edad : 18 años

Nacionalidad : Inglaterra ( Londres )

Ocupación : protectora de niñas

Propósito : ayudar a cualquier niña que este sola , y que este indefensa , será defendida de cualquier violador , aunque tenga que pelear

**_Capitulo 1_**

**_La persona destinada para ella_**

Londres , 17 , marzo 0:30

En los callejones de Londres había una muchacha , era callejera , pero también la creyeron una delincuente , ella no ha matado a nadie , solo roba comida para dar de comer a un grupo de niñas que ella ha rescatado , esas niñas fueron victimas de intento de violación y ella las salvo , las pequeñas féminas la consideraban como madre , ellas se arrullaban en sus brazos y oraban para tener un trozo de pan o de agua , ella recolectaba dinero , como toda una mendiga , ella siempre trae el pan de cada día , pero ella se siente muy mal de tener que robar tiendas para dar de comer a esa pequeñas callejeras que morían de hambre y frío

- me consideran delincuente , solo por alimentar a mis pequeñas niñas - ella convive junto a dos mujeres mas , que traen niñas que han sido victimas de acoso sexual

La mujer caminaba por las frías calles de Londres , ella respiraba el clima helado de aquella ciudad , y como los puestos de comida y tiendas estaban cerrados , ella estaba armada con una espada muy grande y gruesa ( no es una katana , es una espada ) , cuando ella estaba caminado a ver si consigue un poco de agua , no hay , le fue escaso , la mujer muy furiosa iba a volver , cuando era tiempo de su retorno , escucho unos gritos , era de una niña que iba a ser violada y la mujer fue a salvarla

- AYÚDENME , AYÚDENME , NOOOOO - la mujer corrió a su rescate , ella saca su espada y cuando va hacia la niña , mira a un sujeto que estaba desgarrando la ropa de aquella infante , ella no se iba a quedar parada a mirar como la pequeña iba a ser violada

- te sacaré de ahí - el hombre se dio cuenta de la muchacha y con la espada le corta la mano al sujeto , ella toma a la infante en sus brazos , pero el violador fue con una cadena a golpear a la mujer

- MALDITA - ese sujeto la iba a agredir , pero ella dejo a la niña - quédate ahí - la niña solo asiente , mientras que la mujer luchaba a puños contra ese hombre , hasta que ella lo derroto y salvo a la niña

- te encuentras bien - pregunto la mujer con la infante en sus brazos

- si , muchas gracias - la niña huyo donde sus padres , pero ella recordó el día que sus padres murieron y como sus malvados tíos se adueñaron de la casa y a ella la dejaron en la calle

Después de una larga caminata , la mujer encontró una fuente de agua , ella estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado agua para tomar , ella agarra dos grandes baldes , y muy cansada de una dura pelea , ella recolecta agua y se dispone a llevarla , estaba cansada , pero ella tenía que darle de beber a las niñas , pero la vista de la mujer se nublaba cuando daba un paso

- no puedo desmayarme , debo llevar esta agua a las niñas - ella con su corazón fuerte , continuo adelante , hasta que llego a una cabaña que las tres féminas adultas construyeron , ella trajo los baldes de agua , los deposito en el piso y las niñas empezaron a beber del agua , estaba fría , pero ella se esforzó mucho para traerla , pero una mujer vio que ella se desmaya , la coge y la lleva dentro de la cabaña

- has hecho un duro trabajo en traernos agua , mereces un descanso - dijo una mujer llevando a la azabache a una cama hecha de pajas con sábanas viejas , hasta que la pelinegra se despierta ( ella tiene el cabello negro , corto , los ojos azulados , la piel rosada , es muy alta como de 1.85 metros y ella es un héroe que salva niñas de los violadores , pero ella es acusada de ser delincuente )

- las niñas están bien - dijo la pelinegra ( ahí hay tres mujeres adultas que protegen a 10 niñas pequeñas , una de pelo marron , la otra una rubia y la pelinegra que esa es la que mas peleaba para salvar a las pequeñas féminas de los violadores ) . Las mujeres solo asienten , y ella se levanta a recolectar comida , pero como siempre nadie le daba

- diablos , maldita gentuza - vocifero Nory , mientras ella caminaba buscando comida

Grecia 18 de marzo 12:00

Estaban dos grandes amigos , dos justicieros y dos detectives que estaban tras delincuentes mas buscados , ellos los atrapaban y los llevaban ante le justicia , ellos el día de ayer atraparon a una delincuente que se dedicaba a la seducción y al asesinato sucio , por medio de fantasías y era Fantasos , era una fémina seductora , muy difícil de atrapar pero como Cid era muy frío , la atrapo , pero ella en el camino lo estaba convenciendo con sus encantos , pero él no la miro

- vamos guapo , déjame ir y no te haré nada - pero Cid no escucho nada

- GUARDA SILENCIO - le grito El Cid

- que pesado - pero por desgracia Fantasos volvió a escapar - MALDITA MUJER , LA PRÓXIMA TE ATRAPARÉ - vocifero Cid

- hey socio , cálmate , mejor olvídate de Fantasos , la señorita Sasha solicita nuestra presencia - dijo su camarada Sisifo

- esta bien , vamos - y fueron donde su jefa

- señorita Sasha - dijo el dúo yendo hacia ella

- chicos , hicieron un excelente trabajo , pero ahora dejen ir a Fantasos por ahora , ustedes van a ir a Inglaterra-Londres para buscar una delincuente llamada Noru Nyuller , ella se dedica a robar en tiendas , su trabajo es detenerla - dijo Sasha , dándoles la información que le han dado

- si , señorita Sasha - dijo el dúo

- pero solo irás tu Cid - y sisifo quedo callado - y tu sisifo mereces un descanso

- gracias - sisifo se retira

- y en cuanto tu Cid , mañana partirás , por la mañana a londres - dijo Sasha - y cuídate mucho

El hombre solo asiente y se retira , pero sin saber que clase de mujer le toca atrapar , aunque no sabe que esa mujer no es mala , solo fue a su casa y espero hasta mañana que se iría a Londres para atrapar a la fémina , solo estaba viendo el reloj para ya irse

de nuevo en Londres

- he conseguido un poco de pan - dijo la pelinegra - esto solo alcanza para las niñas

- bah no importa , con tal de que las niñas no mueran de hambre - dijo la rubia

Así fue , ella repartió el pan a cada niña , ya que son diez niñas , diez bocas que alimentar y no les quedaba nada a ellas , aunque no estaban furiosas , para ellas lo único que importa es proteger , alimentar a esas féminas infantes , aunque las adultas casi no comían , pero luego desde lejos , escucharon las sirenas de los policías

- oh no la policía , corran - las féminas adultas llevaban a las niñas muy lejos de ahí , hasta que pararon en un edificio abandonado - miren eso , hay baños públicos y duchas - todas se pusieron felices de encontrar algo de agua para bañarse - esto era un centro comercial

- si , y las cosas aun siguen - dijo la rubia

- también hay ropa , un poco vieja pero hay ropa - dijo la pelinegra - al parecer este lugar esta abandonado , no se sabe por que

- pues no se diga mas hay que aprovechar a bañar a las niñas , porque aquí tengo ropa de niñas - dijo la castaña , mientras que las otras solo asintieron

Y bañaron a las niñas , les cambiaron esos ropajes sucios , las dejaron peinadas y dormidas en un lugar donde vendían colchones , luego el trío de féminas se bañaron , también se cambian de ropa y se van es a comer , aunque había poca comida en buen estado

- al menos la comida para preparar , no esta dañada - dijo la pelinegra

- hey Nory , tarde o temprano la policía nos va a obligar a entregar a las niñas a un orfanato - dijo la rubia

- todo por hacer el bien , termino siendo la mala de la justicia , que clase de justicia es esta - vocifero Nory

Mientras en otra parte del mundo ...

El Cid estaba partiendo para Inglaterra/Londres , donde se iba a encontrar con su delincuente , aunque no lo es , él viajaba aburrido , con sueño y con su cara de pocos amigos , aunque Cid es muy amable

- no se que clase de mujer tendré que atrapar - murmuraba Cid , mientras viajaba a Londres , después de varias horas ya ha llegado y se encontró con varios policías de Londres y le hablaron sobre ella y le dieron una foto de la fémina que es la supuesta delincuente

- esta es Nory Nyuller , la hemos buscado por mucho tiempo , dice que ella es un " héroe " , que solo roba por dar de comer a un chorro de niñas , pero nadie le cree esa historia - dice un sujeto que también es un detective

- ah que bien , solo decidme donde esta ella - dijo Cid ya empezando su búsqueda de la fémina

- esta en la zona mas peligrosa de esta zona , al norte - le dijo aquel detective

- esta bien - dijo Cid saliendo a buscar a esa mujer - la atraparé

mientras con Nyuller

- las niñas están dormidas - dijo Nory

- esta será la ultima noche que estaremos en un centro comercial , mañana sera demolido y hay que salir temprano , esta noche vamos a vigilar el lugar - dijo Sue ( la rubia )

- ojala que todo cambie - dijo Nana ( la castaña )

escucharon algo que se ha caído al suelo , las féminas fueron a ver que era y ...

- GRANADA - grito Nory y exploto - LAS NIÑAS

las dos féminas fueron a ver a las niñas

- ustedes , huyan con las niñas , yo me encargo de ese bastardo - dijo Nory sacando su espada y era la policía que la han encontrado - maldición

- esa es Nory - le dijeron al Cid - A por ella

- QUE - Nory grito , mientras se iba a la defensiva contra Cid , pero ella vio que cuando iba a atacar con su espada , Cid contraatacaba con su brazo excalibur - diablos - ella vociferaba

- Nory, ya no es necesario que luches , si haces eso , vas a perder - con eso ella se puso furiosa y vuelve a contraatacar - CÁLLATE - ella lo seguía atacando , hasta que le dio una patada a Cid - _esta mujer no solo pelea con su espada , también ataca con golpes , tengo que pensar rápido _- Cid pensaba mientras Nory lo seguía atacando

- no puedes ganarme , sera mejor que te rindas - ella estallo de rabia

- rendirme , no poder ganar , no me hagas reír , yo soy la justicia - grito ella mientras lanzaba un puñetazo pero Cid lo evadió y ella quedo en blanco

Hasta que en cierto momento , Cid fue rápido y con su brazo excalibur le rompe la espada de Nory en dos y ella quedo indefensa - MALDITO SEAS - grito Nory

- no lo hagas mas difícil , sera mejor que te entregues - ella estaba perdiendo

Los otros policías estaban armados y Nory solo le queda escapar , pero como lo hará , ella sonrió de forma maliciosa - saben he puesto muchas bombas , si hacen un brusco movimiento , las haré explotar - dijo Nory con un dispositivo que tiene en su mano

- no hagas esa estupidez - dijo Cid cogiendo del brazo a la fémina , que la obligo a soltar el control - SUÉLTAME , DÉJAME IR , ERES UN SER ABOMINABLE - Nory se forjaba a que la suelte , pero el agarre de Cid era muy fuerte , pero ella le pega un rodillazo en el estómago a Cid y empieza a correr

- DISPAREN - una lluvia de balas iban donde ella , una le impacta en la rodilla y cae , pero ella siguió corriendo hasta que salto a través de una ventana de vidrio y cae en un montón de bolsas de basura , pero Cid estaba ahí , ella se maldijo por no planear bien su escape

- detente Nory - pero ella le lanza una bolsa en la cara y empieza a correr , pero el dolor en la rodilla era muy fuerte que ella no pudo correr mas , ella se cae y Cid la atrapa

- déjame , que me sueltes - pero Cid no la escucha - tu no sabes nada de mi

- si sigues haciendo berrinches , vas a hacer que la policía te atrape , es mas aun no te voy a entregar , necesito saber ciertas cosas de ti - y luego con una esposa , él le ata una mano y la otra esposa , él mismo se ata , es decir ella esta atada a Cid - mientras tanto , no vas a escapar

- PERO QUE HAS HECHO , YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO , SOLO AYUDABA A LAS NIÑAS , Y LAS NIÑAS , DONDE ESTÁN , QUE HICISTE CON MIS NIÑAS - vocifero Nory con odio - SÁCAME DE AQUÍ , DE INMEDIATO - gritaba la fémina - NO QUIERO ESTAR ATADA A TI , ERES CRUEL

- es una pena , porque , iremos a Grecia y ahí te sentenciaran a 30 años de prisión - ella sintió un gran dolor en el pecho al escuchar eso y se aguanto las ganas de llorar

- NO , NO PUEDE SER CIERTO , ES IMPOSIBLE , NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO - pero Cid estaba por hacer algo que nunca ha hecho

- escúchame , si haces exactamente lo que te diga no te entregare a la policía - ella restregaba los dientes de la ira - tu vendrás conmigo , yo cuidaré de ti , pero no harás nada malo

- HIJO DE PERRA , SOLO POR SALVAR NIÑAS DE QUE SEAN VIOLADAS , TU ME TIENES COMO FUGITIVA , YO SOY LA JUSTICIA - gritaba la muchacha con los ojos vidriosos

- pero ya eres una fugitiva , e iras a prisión - dijo Cid provocando el enojo de la fémina

- ESTAS MUERTO - ella rugió la ultima palabra , restregaba los dientes y fruncía su ceño - camina - Cid llevaba consigo a la mujer , ella no podía caminar ya que el dolor en su rodilla ere tremendo , que incluso le sangraba y Cid noto cuando ella caminaba , ella cae , pero se levantaba con un dolor horrendo

- déjame ayudarte - pero ella desprecia su ayuda

- no quiero nada de ti Cid , solo camina - sin embargo , el hombre sin escucharla , la levanta y le lleva hacía el lugar donde ocurrieron los disparos - la fugitiva ha escapado - Cid mintió para que no molesten a Nory y los demás se fueron - ya puedes salir - ella se había escondido

La muchacha fue atrapada , lo único que le queda es decir la verdad , aunque le cueste muchos años en la cárcel , ella estaba sufriendo por que sus niñas y las otras ya no estaban , ella estaba viendo al cielo , pensando si están a salvo , si no las han atrapado , pero ella vivirá atada con El Cid , él le pensará creer que ella no es un criminal , solo puede limpiar su nombre , con solo decirle la verdad y demostrarle que ella no es un criminal

Continuara ...

No se como me salió pero espero que sea de su agrado , lo admito no soy experta en hacer los mejores fics , pero al menos hago el intento , pero no soy perfecta , nadie lo es , pero no me hagan malas críticas y adoro los amores criminales ( aunque mi personaje no es una criminal ) , y como un detective se enamora de una fugitiva , aunque en mi historia El Cid nunca entregará a Nory a la policía , porque se enamoro de ella , y ella también

bueno chao chao pescado

y el caballero de capricornio es mi favorito , porque ese es mi signo genial


End file.
